1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitter and a bit repetition method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter processing and transmitting input bits and a bit repetition method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast communication services in information oriented society of the 21st century are entering an era of digitalization, multi-channelization, bandwidth broadening, and high quality. In particular, as a high definition digital television (TV), a personal media player (PMP), and portable broadcasting devices are widespread, digital broadcasting services have an increased demand for supporting improved transmitting and receiving schemes.
According to such demand, standard groups set up various standards to provide signal transmission and reception services satisfying the needs of a user. Still, however, a method of providing services to a user with more improved performance is required.